


astraphobia

by orphan_account



Series: fire emblem au of sorts [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/F, this has at least 10x more political tension as the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: astraphobia (n.) - a fear of thunder(another fire emblem au of sorts)
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Series: fire emblem au of sorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556533
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> so. it's been about two years since i posted my first fic, [arkoudaphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984060), which is still one of my favorite fics i've ever written. i've been working on this idea on and off for about that long. it's only because of three houses that i got the boost of creativity to pick it up in full force.
> 
> as usual, this is just a mishmash of fe concepts so please don't worry too much about accuracy.

Move thoughtfully, strike first. Gain the advantage, and the battle ends in your favor.

Sayo followed this advice, one of the first things she learned as a knight, to a T. 

Sayo always led during battle, her military training being vital to many of Yukina’s strategies. She acted as a wall, taking the full brunt of the damage as the rest of Roselia made quick work of their enemies.

Today was no different. The current mission was the most important yet. A wretched group of miscreant rogues had committed the greatest sin known to man: they kidnapped the Princess.

Not her country's princess, thank the goddess. The kidnappers were smart enough to avoid the Richelieu Kingdom, with their vast military of trained knights. Instead they targeted the Soleil Kingdom's royalty. It should have been out of Roselia’s jurisdiction, if not for the Soleil Kingdom being a key ally to Richelieu, and losing their trust (or worse, giving the impression that they may have been at fault) would have dire consequences.

The crime was committed in the cover of dark, and somehow they'd done so without any of the King’s Guard noticing. Every available group was immediately assigned to find the criminals, but Roselia, one of the most skilled forces, found a lead before any other.

Following that lead brought them here. Engaging the rogues by rushing at them blades first would give them ample warning to run. The only option, as disgusting as it was, was to play at their game: surround them sneakily, and take them out before they noticed. 

Sayo ducked into the bushes, moving as slowly as possible to avoid the rattling of her armor. In most battles, she'd be at the front, on horseback, taking out as many enemies as she could. But this plan didn't call for that tactic. Even so, the lack of horse made her feel empty, like she was missing something. It made her feel more like _her_ , but she fought the bad thoughts in order to keep with the mission.

A rustle in the grass next to her brought her back to the real world. The way it moved, it was no animal. 

Suddenly, a blur jumped out and tackled her to the ground. A knife held at her throat, in the hands of a hooded girl; it was the target!

Sayo slipped a gauntlet from under to drive a hook into the rogue’s side. Cold steel left her skin with only a shallow cut. Sayo stood quickly, drawing her sword. 

The rogue let out a musical whistle and started to dash. Sayo signaled Roselia with a more straightforward whistle and chased after her.

Even in her armor and without her mount, Sayo was fast. It took a full sprint, but the gap closed. She rammed her shoulder into the rogue’s back. 

The rogue fell right at the feet of a robed mage, who already had a tome out and pointed at Sayo. Sayo stepped back. 

_A magic user… This is a huge problem. I can last for a while, but definitely not long enough to deal with both of them. Where is everyone else?!_

Right on cue, Lisa’s voice rang out. “Sayo!!” Sayo glanced back to see the rest of Roselia ready for battle. She turned back to their opponents, a motley quartet, each wielding mismatched weapons.

_These are the people that took Princess Hazawa? But how could they have gotten through all of the royal guard?_

The numbers were about even, and no one on Roselia’s side doubted that they would win.

“Wait!”

A girl in white robes ran out between the two groups, holding a staff. She spread her arms out. Sayo’s eyes widened.

“Princess Hazawa?!”

“Tsugumi, what are you doing?!”

“Don't hurt them, please! Let me explain!”

Sayo quickly glanced at Yukina, who stood next to her. She didn't seem to be making a motion to attack. 

Sayo, however, didn't lower her blade. “I know not what these criminals have done to convince you of the contrary, but they are lowly kidnappers not worthy of your time. Stand down so we can escort you home.”

The mage stepped forward, fire magic gathering at her palm. “You're not taking Tsugu!”

Ako immediately mirrored her, dark energy cracking around her hand. “Try it, and I'll send you to the pits of hell!”

The mage’s hand slowly dropped, the flame flickering out of existence.“...Ako?” She pulled her hood down, revealing a mature girl with long red hair. 

“Big sis!”

Everyone present looked in shock as the two magicians ran towards each other for a tear-filled reunion.

Yukina broke the silence with a hum. “I think that's enough to hear them out, at the very least.”

“But Lady Minato...”

“This is a complicated situation, Sayo. Would you rather continue to fight, and possibly hurt the princess in the battle?”

Sayo sighed, finally lowering her weapon. “No… I am aware that this is the best course of action.”

She just didn't like it.

* * *

Sayo didn’t like it at all.

This group was...

Odd. 

That was the best way of describing this group of ragtag mercenaries. A swordswoman, an anima mage, an axe wielder, and the thief that almost killed her. Add one more, and they would be the same size as Roselia. The princess tried to count herself as their fifth, but Sayo couldn't allow that.

They were childhood friends of Princess Hazawa, every single one of them. Apparently this plan had been in the works for many years now. They wished to explore the world, help others, and make a name for themselves. The parallels to Roselia were astounding, really. They even had that name picked out.

“...‘Afterglow.’”

“Like the glow of a sunset! Yellows, oranges, reds, shining in the sky!”

“A beautiful name for a group of beautiful girls, no~?”

Sayo shot the thief a death glare. The swordsman jabbed an elbow into her side.

“Hush, Moca.”

“Like we were saying,” their leader, Himari, continued, “we didn't break into anywhere! We were let in. The castle knew what we were doing, and the king and queen gave us their blessing. We took Tsugu in the middle of the night so no one would see her leave and cause a big deal, and after an adventure or two, we were to bring her back to continue her studies.”

Lisa jumped in. “That doesn't make any sense, though! We were sent here by Richelieu as a favor to the Soleil Kingdom, a direct order from the Sun King himself. Do you think he changed his mind?”

“Doubt it,” the mage, Tomoe, answered. “He said it'll give Tsugu some well-needed real-world experience, and it's better to do it now, during times of relative peace.” 

Himari sighed. “So what's actually going on?”

The swordsman, who had been silently glaring at Roselia the entire time, suddenly spoke up. “I think I know. Dad.”

“Your father?”

“Hmm, Lord Mitake never was fond of the idea…”

Sayo glanced at the swordsman. To think, someone so brutish was a noble.

“And he definitely has the clout to get Father to mobilize, even if it's as a threat. So... _everyone's_ looking for us?” Tsugumi asked reluctantly.

“‘Everyone’ is an exaggeration.” Yukina shook her head. “Your knights are, as well as whatever groups from Richelieu could be spared, ourselves included. We've heard word of a mercenary group working out of the Polaris Alliance also taking interest.” 

Sayo stood. “It is clear that this is an extremely complicated political situation that must be cleared up immediately. Princess Hazawa, let us be on our way.”

“Hold on.” Ran jumped to her feet. “Why should she go back? My father’s problems have nothing to do with us.”

“Really?” Yukina crossed her arms, glaring Ran down. “You say that, knowing full well that a country and a half are out for your heads?”

“Lady Minato is correct. You should thank the goddess that we were the group to find you. Anyone else would have your heads before considering hearing you out like this.”

“That doesn't just give you the right to force her back—”

“No, Ran. They're right.” Tsugumi — Princess Hazawa — stood, her voice steady and stern. “Should our actions cause an international incident, I — “ she shook her head. “We need to go back and clear this up, publicly, with everyone. Then we can go on our adventure again!” 

All of Afterglow stared at her, each member with the same crestfallen expression that Tsugumi surely wanted to make. 

Sayo nodded. “Very well. We shall accompany you back to the Soleil Kingdom.” Before anyone could argue otherwise, she motioned to Roselia and they left to their respective camp.

* * *

Despite the mutual (if begrudging) agreement on what needed to be done, Roselia and Afterglow couldn’t be considered friends, Reluctant allies, thanks to the presence of Tsugumi and the Udagawa family, but anyone outside that immediate bubble watched the opposing camp warily. 

Yukina allowed Ako to visit her sister as much as she wanted, while Lisa actively encouraged her to do so. Tomoe never came to their side of the camp, for some reason. Not that Sayo minded, as watching the sisters get along ached more than Sayo expected.

_How many years has it been… I should be over this._

Sayo stirred the pot containing Roselia’s dinner rhythmically.

_I have no reason for lingering on thoughts of her. Not when she’s back home, climbing the ranks faster than I ever could._

“Lady Sayo?”

Sayo rose to her feet, back straight as a rod, hand crossed over her chest in a salute. “Princess Hazawa! How may I be of assistance?”

Tsugumi laughed awkwardly, waving her hands quickly. “T-There’s no need to be so formal… we're allies now…”

Sayo’s unwavering stance should be enough to tell her that such a feat was impossible. Luckily, Tsugumi knew better than to fight a useless battle.

“I thought it would be okay to visit Roselia’s side of the camp. It's quite well kept!”

“Thank you, Princess. You are always welcome here.” Sayo wondered what Afterglow’s thoughts were on Tsugumi coming over to this side.

“We thought it would only be fair, since Ako and Lisa like to visit us…”

Ah, that explained it. How Tsugumi guessed her thoughts was a matter to be pondered later.

“As I said, you are always welcome here. So are your friends, should they wish. We are not enemies.”

Tsugumi laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I'm sorry about that misunderstanding! We had no idea—”

“Worry not. It's best…” Sayo’s stance finally broke as she coughed into her fist. “Excuse me. It is vital not to dwell on the past.”

Tsugumi nodded, and Sayo relaxed, glad that the topic wouldn't continue. Instead, Tsugumi leaned over the pot. “Stew? You cook, Lady Sayo?”

Sayo, suddenly remembering the food still on the fire, quickly tended to the pot . “We share the chores between the group. Today just so happens to be my turn to cook.”

“May I try some?”

With a skeptical look, Sayo stepped aside. Tsugumi took the ladle, filled to the brim with stew, and took a sip of the broth.

“... It’s…”

Sayo’s expression clearly reflected the offense she felt, the idea of being anything less than perfect grating at her. “Is it… unsatisfactory, Princess Hazawa?” 

She tasted it again. 

“...Princess Hazawa?” 

“It’s not bad, but… hold on.” Tsugumi dug through her pack, pulling out a small container of some sort of red… spice, Sayo assumed, which was added to the pot. Then did the same with a white spice. Followed by a black powder. She mixed it together, and then tasted it again. Her face immediately lit up.

“There we go!” 

Sayo, skeptical as always, had to taste for herself. Her eyes widened as the sudden kick of flavor hit.

“Princess, forgive my asking, but how?”

Tsugumi laughed sheepishly. “Cooking is a hobby, sort of. I like baking a lot, but I’ve also picked up some cooking skills from the royal kitchen. Your cooking isn't terrible, Lady Sayo, but it helps to add some spices! Pepper, garlic, anything you can find in the local markets.”

Sayo stared down at the pot. To think, such a small change could enhance the taste… There always was a certain neutral reaction to her food, especially compared to Lisa’s cooking. After all, Sayo only thought of the energy given by the calorie intake, but if they could enjoy their meals more often, it could boost morale, which in turn would enhance their power...

Another embarrassed laugh from Tsugumi snapped her out of her thoughts. This one sounded much more guilty. “...I’m sorry, I overstepped my boundaries.”

“No, of course not, Princess.” Sayo said. “I… Admittedly, cooking is not one of my strengths. Perhaps having an enjoyable meal could be helpful for our continued success…” Sayo once again took a serious stance. “Forgive me for my selfishness, Princess Hazawa, but I humbly ask if you could teach me more about cooking.”

Tsugumi’s entire being seemed to light up, and Sayo was sure that if she could produce light, it would be blinding. “Of course! How about we cook together, for Roselia and Afterglow? Then we could all be friends!”

“Ah…” Sayo wasn’t fond of the idea, and Yukina wouldn’t be either. However, looking at Tsugumi’s delighted expression... “I can ask.”

“Great! I’ll let everyone know! We can start tomorrow!”

As Tsugumi ran off to tell the rest of her friends, Sayo slumped. What in the world had she signed up for?

* * *

Sayo declared Tsugumi’s plan to the rest of Roselia. Lisa and Ako enthusiastically agreed. Yukina and Rinko took some convincing, but eventually (and extremely reluctantly) agreed as well. From then on, the two of them, Sayo and Tsugumi, would cook for both groups. 

The first few days were, to put it bluntly, a chaotic mess.

Cooking with Tsugumi was no problem: she was a kind teacher who patiently watched and interjected when Sayo seemed troubled. Sayo learned of many kinds of spices she'd never heard of, and Tsugumi taught her how to mix them together to create or enhance flavor profiles in her food. Not one person complained about the meals set before them. 

However, the problem came with the dining set-up. Both groups were still fragmented, with them fighting amongst themselves, or for leftovers. Yukina and Ran couldn't go a meal without arguing or competing with each other, Moca would play pranks on various Roselia members, and Rinko refused to sit anywhere near the rowdiness. It all grated Sayo to no end.

But Tsugumi seemed delighted, and who was Sayo to deny the princess her happiness?

Sayo was not much of a religious person, but she thanked the goddess that they weren't literally at each other's throats.

However, there's only so many consecutive days she could handle of the ruckus. Only so many flirtatious jests she could stand to hear coming out of Moca's mouth. Only so many arguments thrown back and forth between Ran and Yukina.

Only so many smiles she could see shared between two loving sisters—

Upon reflection, perhaps leaving the dining area right after cooking with only the vague excuse of handling unattended chores would be alarming. Going back now could be disastrous. There's no need to bring more attention to herself.

The brush ran along her horse's mane as she looked back on her actions. Perhaps someone, Tsugumi or Lisa she assumed, would leave her leftovers. If not, she could survive without one meal. Even if they were attacked, Sayo trusted her resilience and dedication to keep her going. It's all she has, that near stubbornness keeping her going. Without it, she would have given up on everything quite early in her life. Especially when compared to—

"Lady Sayo, there you are!"

Sayo broke out of her stupor to see the princess running up to her, bowl in hand.

"I brought you some food!" Tsugumi held the bowl out with both hands, smiling. Sayo couldn't help but smile back as she took the lukewarm bowl.

"There was no need to bring it to me…"

"Maybe not, but I wanted to!"

Sayo felt her face heat up. 

"You have a horse!"

Tsugumi stroke the horse's mane gently. Her horse could be quite mistrusting of anyone that wasn't Sayo, but he didn't seem to shy away from the attention.

"I do. He is my partner in battle." Although the terrain here didn't allow her to ride him.

"He must be really strong to be considered a partner for someone as amazing as you, Lady Sayo!" The horse snorted, eliciting a laugh from Tsugumi. "What's his name?"

His name? Sayo's face grew even redder. 

"...to."

"... I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?"

How shameful of her, to mutter in the presence of royalty! Such actions were unbefitting of a knight. A princess asked a question, and that question would see an answer, no matter the embarrassment.

Sayo took a deep breath.

"Potato. His name is Potato."

Sayo expected ridicule. She'd received it many times before! Sayo was one of the most serious knights in the land, and yet she gave her horse such a silly name! 

"Potato, thank you for always protecting Lady Sayo." Tsugumi said with a smile as she continued to stroke his mane. 

"The name is ridiculous, I am aware. I was younger when I named him and—" 

"You've had him for a long time, then?"

Sayo continued to expect some sort of jest at her expense. Even Roselia still made jokes regarding her horse's name. And yet, Tsugumi said nothing. She just looked up at Sayo, a kind and innocent smile on her face, lacking any sort of malice.

"Yes." Sayo smiled back. "He and I bonded when I was training to be a knight. He hated to be ridden, but after months of struggle and a few broken bones, he began to respect me."

"Is he really that unruly? He seems like such a sweetheart!" Tsugumi scratched the back of Potato's ear. He seemed to have no problem with it. 

"Yes, there were only two who Potato liked, and I only gained his favor after proving myself."

"Who was the other?"

"That was my…" Sayo stopped. 

"Lady Sayo?"

"My fellow trainee. She had a way with animals. But she didn't wish to ride one into battle, so she left." 

"I see, that makes sense. I don't think I'd want to see animals hurt either!"

If only it were that simple.

"You know, Lady Sayo, this is the first time I've heard you talk about your home." Tsugumi sat down on a nearby tree stump. "I'd love to hear more about it! Oh, but you should eat! I shouldn't make you talk so much, sorry!"

"I would be honored to converse with you, Princess Hazawa." Sayo sat next to her and began to eat, occasionally stopping to talk about her upbringing.

How she was raised in an orphanage.

Living on her own to avoid causing more of a burden.

Training under the Royal Guard of Richelieu.

Meeting Yukina.

Joining Roselia.

_A perfect story._

Tsugumi spoke of her time in the castle as part of the royal family. They exchanged stories until the sun fell behind the horizon. Sayo insisted the princess sleep, and she relented. 

Sayo found herself alone next to Potato, with a grim frown on her face. She never really invited others to hear about her past. What was it about Tsugumi that made her so talkative? 

"Ohh, nice kitty~"

Sayo whipped her head around to see a crouched figure holding a hand up to Potato. 

"He really does like potatoes, doesn't he? It's so obvious, I didn't expect it."

"...Aoba."

Moca made eye contact with Sayo and grinned lazily. "Good evening, Miss Knight~ Working hard as ever, I see~"

"State your business."

"So meaaaan. What did poor ol' Moca do to deserve such harsh treatment?"

"You tried to slit my throat."

Moca brought a finger to her chin. "Hmm… okay, that's valid." She stood up, pocketing the rest of the potato chunks (presumably brought for Sayo's horse) and brushing off her trousers. "Business time! Gotta be really clean and proper for this~"

Sayo held back a groan and let Moca do… whatever the hell Moca was doing. She stood, folding her arms and waiting with mild impatience for her to get on with whatever she wanted to talk about. 

"Okaaaaay, all ready~" 

She looked absolutely no different than before.

"You seem like the type to like things directly, so I'll do my best. Can you maybe leave Tsugu with us?"

Sayo responded immediately. "Absolutely not."

"Come on… you realized it didn't you?"

"Of course." Not immediately, as she would have liked to claim, but times of quiet contemplation on the situation brought the implications to light.

_“We need to go back and clear this up, publicly, with everyone. Then we can go on our adventure again!”_

"Once we arrive back at the capital, it will be nigh impossible for your group to restart your adventure."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner~ T'was probably old man Mitake's plan all along. He was never a big fan of Ran's thirst for adventure. He almost had Moca killed a couple of times for encouraging her," she laughed. “Not that it worked. Obviously~”

For such a grim topic, Moca acted extremely positive. 

_This girl cannot be trusted._

"His ultimate target might be Ran, but there's no guarantee he doesn't wanna hurt Tsugu too. Maybe he just doesn't want us to go, since we never go anywhere if we're not together. But who knows, it could be suuuuper dangerous to take her back. That's why we're all trying to convince Roselia to let Tsugu go, even if she won’t admit wanting to herself~"

A compelling argument. However…

"It would be just as dangerous, if not more so if we left you to your own devices. This Lord Mitake you speak of has announced Princess Hazawa's absence already. It's only a matter of time for the information to make its way to a party that could hurt her. If he wanted to put her in danger, he definitely succeeded.”

“And we’ll protect her! Much better than those old toy soldiers in the castle~”

“I trust those ‘toy soldiers’ over you.”

“Ouch, you hurt poor Moca, dear Knight. Moca is a mighty beast, with the power of 300 men~”

Sayo shook her head. She grew tired of this, and the hours of the day were running short. “Either way, Princess Hazawa made her choice. She chose her family and her position over her own desires, just as anyone with such power should do.”

Sayo nodded. Such was the end of this conversation, whether Moca wanted it to be or not. She gathered Potato’s grooming tools and was ready to leave when…

“Hmm hmm…” Moca hummed in a musical tone. Sayo, despite her better judgement, lingered.

“Is that really something you should be saying, Miss Dragon Knight?”

Sayo felt her heart stop. She turned back to Moca, dropping the tools as she reaches for her sword. “ _Where…_ did you hear that name?” 

Moca raised her hands in defense, but her grin felt full of malice. “The World-Wide Mocanet~” Moca ducked down and dodged out of Sayo’s attack range. “The Dragon Knight of the Lumin Empire: named after the event that made her famous, where she single-handedly took down one whole adult dragon. She’s the Empire's savior! But Moca heard this _straaaange_ rumor… that there were actually _two_ Dragon Knights.” Moca laughed. “I wonder where that second one went~”

Sayo felt her entire body shake out of pure rage. “I need not explain myself to a _scoundrel_ like yourself,” she growled through gritted teeth.

“Oh, but you should. Admittedly, I can’t read you, Miss Knight. And Moca is usually pretty good at that." She rubbed her chin. "Are you _really_ here to protect Tsugu? Because you're getting really close to her for just being a bodyguard. Not that Moca blames you, it's easy to get caught up in the princess's Tsugurifficness."

Sayo arched an eyebrow. What in the world was "Tsugurifficness"?

" _Oooor…_ maybe you’re a spy for the Lumin Empire? And you’re getting close to Tsugu to try to break the Richelieu and Soleil alliance, starting an all-out war?”

Sayo’s blade finally left its sheath. “ _How dare you—_ ”

“Now, now, you wouldn’t want poor Tsugu to think of you as a murderer, on top of a liar and a hypocrite?” Moca shrugged. “To be honest, Moca doesn’t care much for the politics of man. But a war can put Tsugu in a lot more danger. That’s assuming you don’t assassinate her first—”

Sayo swung the sword. Moca stepped back, dodging the blade by a hair’s breadth, as effortlessly as if it were her natural pace.

“I won’t tell you to stay away from Tsugu, because I know you won’t. But Moca will be watching.”

“Is that a _threat_?!"

Moca waved her finger. "A warning. No one hurts our little Tsugu~”

Playful words, with a sinister undertone. A strange feeling overcame Sayo, one very similar to _that day_...

Sayo shut her eyes, breathing to calm herself. Her eyes opened. 

And Moca was gone.

Sayo sheathed her sword.

 _This girl_ definitely _cannot be trusted._

* * *

The conversation with Moca and the thoughts she had pushed out of her mind for a long time weighed deeply on Sayo for the next few days. No matter where Tsugumi went, there was no way to keep her safe. Whether that be staying with Afterglow, returning to the castle, or any alternate idea she could come up with. She even considered having Roselia accompany her until everything calmed down, but the idea made her feel a way she didn't entirely understand, so she scrapped that.

Then there was her past. 

She wanted to complete this mission perfectly. Tsugumi wouldn't trust her if she knew, that much she could be sure of. And she didn't put it past Afterglow to try to sneak away in the dead of night, should they get Tsugumi's approval.

Knowing them, they may have already tried. 

For now the best course of action was to continue as is. 

However, she wanted to avoid getting closer to Tsugumi than she already was. That meant changing topics should anything like her past come up. While Moca's "warning" still lingered in the back of her mind, she wanted to ensure Tsugumi's safety above all else.

If Tsugumi noticed her sudden reluctance, she hadn't mentioned it. The personal questions came less and less often, and they once again returned to their assigned roles of princess and knight.

And so things continued in this manner.

Until one dinner.

The rain fell heavy that day, making cooking difficult. The groups set up their appropriate tarps to shield from the weather, though conditions were only worsening. 

More importantly, Princess Tsugumi was nowhere to be found. 

Sayo paced in front of the pot. She'd learned enough from the previous meals to make a decent stew, but there was a certain emptiness. Like something was missing.

There was also Moca...

Sayo waved the first member of Afterglow she saw over. “Where is the Princess?”

Tomoe paused for a moment, looking up at the dark clouds in the sky. “Hmm… Probably in her tent.”

“I shall call on her, then. The food is almost ready.”

“One of us will take food to her later. She’s just…” Tomoe searched for the words. “We don't want to disturb her.”

“...How do you mean?”

“It's nothing serious, I swear.”

“As the Princess's escort, I need to know what situation she's in at all times.”

“And I'm telling you, it isn't anything bad.”

Tomoe's attempt at calming words did nothing to calm Sayo's irritation. The princess's business is her own, but the way Tomoe was dancing around the subject unsettled her.

“...Lady Udagawa. I've agreed to this alliance only because I assumed you had Princess Hazawa's safety as your first priority. If you're hiding something from me that could harm her…” Sayo's hand fell on the hilt of her sword.

Tomoe raised her hands defensively. “Oi, calm down would’ya?! It isn't my place to air people's dirty laundry like this, especially with a close friend like Tsugu. If you're so keen on learning why, you can ask her yourself when she gets better instead of threatening your allies!” 

"Ally…" Moca's threats echoed in her mind. So it seemed that she was the only one to know of the Dragon Knights, and the only one watching for her betrayal.

"Look, Lady Sayo, I don't know what kind of vendetta you seem to have against me—"

"Vendetta? I feel nothing of the sort."

"I'm not dense. I notice the glares you give me during mealtimes." She crossed her arms. "Unless those were directed towards Ako, in which case I don't think I could forgive you."

"I…" To think, Sayo had let her emotions get the better of her, to the point that someone noticed! She cursed under her breath.

"I'm not going to ask why. But I'd advise you to calm down before seeing Tsugu again. She's not dense either, and she's well aware that you're acting all weird around us. Any more animosity, and I wouldn't be surprised if you try to stab her too for not doing what you want.”

"I-I would never!"

"You could've fooled any of us." 

Sayo bowed her head. "My apologies. I have been dealing with some… unsavory matters in my personal life. I meant no ill will towards you or any of your companions." Even Moca.

Sayo felt a pat on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tomoe grinning above her. “I knew you were a good person, Lady Sayo. If Ako respects you so much, you couldn’t be a bad person!”

“Ah… thank you…”

She lifted her hand, allowing Sayo to stand straight. “Just a bit of advice: Tsugu considers everyone else above herself. We’ve been trying to get her to understand that she can get things she wants too, but we’re not great at it. You’d probably have a better chance at that.” Before Sayo could ask, Tomoe gave her a wink and a wave. "Don't stay out in the cold, okay? You're gonna get sick!"

Sayo stayed standing in the rain, watching Tomoe until she left her line of sight.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Sayo turned on her heel 180 degrees and marched towards the tents.

Her gaze moved from tent to tent, wondering which one was Tsugumi's. She stopped the moment she noticed someone standing in front of one of the brown tents.

“What nice weather we’re having, Miss Knight~”

Sayo’s brows furrowed. “Aoba.”

“You’re getting quite soaked.” Moca shook her head, letting the droplets fly from her hair. “What could you be doing out here, I wonder?”

“I worry for Princess Hazawa.” 

“Or you want to kill her while she’s alone.”

“ _Aoba._ ”

“Right, right, bad joke~” Moca shrugged. “But you heard Tomo-chin. You shouldn’t push Tsugu right now. She’s _veeery_ sensitive.”

“I merely want to confirm her safety. Then I will take my leave.”

“She’s fiiine, don’t worry~ The big strong god Moca is watching over her~”

Her words, for once, didn't feel like a threat. Merely an exchange of information. Even if she had sensed aggression, Sayo would not relent. “As I said, I wish to confirm it. With my own eyes.”

“Moca swears on the stars in the heavens, Tsugu is totally f—”

The sound of thunder rang out.

And from the tent rang out a scream.

Sayo pushed Moca out of the way and ran into the sleeping quarters, her sword drawn. “Princess Hazawa!”

The spacious tent was mostly empty, save for a bedroll in the far corner. There sat Tsugumi, shivering as she stared up at Sayo with a saucer-wide gaze and tears streaming down her face.

The sword dropped from Sayo’s hand as she rushed forward. She crouched down next to Tsugumi, placing her hands on her shoulders. “Princess Hazawa, are you alright?! Are you hurt anywhere?!”

“L-Lady Sayo… I’m…”

Another boom of thunder, and Tsugumi screamed, wrapping her hands around Sayo.

“P...Princess Hazawa?” 

The only response she recieved was a pained whimper. 

“...It’s the thunder?”

She felt Tsugumi’s head nod against her chest.

Sayo let out a long sigh, releasing all her adrenaline out with it. “I apologize, Princess Hazawa… I must have startled you. I assumed you were in trouble. I can leave, if you’d like.” 

Even though there was no thunder, Tsugumi’s arms tightened around Sayo. And even though there was no danger, Sayo felt her heart race. 

She barely heard Tsugumi’s words over the rainfall. “...please, stay.”

“Ah… are you sure, Princess Hazawa? I couldn’t possibly be comfortable, being soaked like this…”

“I’m… I’m sorry, I must be a bother…”

“Definitely not! If you so wish it, I will stay…” Sayo’s face burned warm, despite the rest of her body freezing.

With every flash of lightning and crack of thunder, Tsugumi pulled Sayo closer and closer. Sayo wrapped her arms around Tsugumi gently, reassuring her that there was no danger. She was here. She would be here to stop anyone from hurting her.

The storm passed, but Tsugumi refused to let go.

“Princess Hazawa…” 

“I’m sorry, Lady Sayo…” She continued to apologize, as if worried that Sayo would disappear after one too many requests. “I’m… such a child, aren’t I?”

“I would never think that.”

“I need a friendly presence around… if it’s not too much to ask.”

Friendly… “Of course, Princess Hazawa.”

Sayo calmly laid Tsugumi down on her bedroll. She chose not to lie next to her, as a strange feeling stopped her from even considering the possibility.

Sayo gripped Tsugumi’s hand tight, watching her slowly drift to sleep. 

_She must have lost all her energy during the storm..._

Sayo sighed and looked up. In a quiet whisper, she began her story.

* * *

“ **Once… in a faraway land…  
There were two sisters. Twins.**  


**The eldest was dedicated and steadfast in her determination.**  
**Alas, her efforts were never recognized.**  
**The youngest overshadowed her in every way.**  
**A genius who could do anything without trying.**  


**Both entered to become members of the royal guard.**  
**The eldest wished to defend her land.**  
**The youngest, to emulate the eldest.**  
**She soon outshined her older sibling with no effort.**  
**The youngest believed she was living up to her older sister’s expectations.**  
**But the resentment in the eldest grew, festering.**

**One day, tragedy befell the land.**  
**A large flying beast descended on the capital, the flames of Hell destroying the town.**  
**A dragon, almost as large as the royal castle itself, dropped down.**  
**The royal guard fought valiantly, but many lives were lost.**  
**Until only the twins stood.**  
**The eldest, well-versed in defense, protected all she could.**  
**The youngest, with her acrobatics and strength, climbed the beast,**  
**And with well-aimed strikes, ended its life.**

**The country celebrated, and both twins were awarded the title of Dragon Knights.**  
**But the people cared little for the older defender.**  
**They only celebrated the younger fighter as the true hero.**  
**Eventually, the resentment bubbling within the eldest burst.**  
**She discarded her title, abandoned her country, disavowed her family,**  
**And left, a traitor to her people.**

**She wandered the lands without purpose.**  
**Weighed down by guilt and hatred.**

**And then, in an unknown kingdom...**  
**She found a blue rose…** ”

* * *

A new day dawned, but Sayo’s feelings from the night before weighed on her.

She helped Princess Hazawa, and that’s all that should have mattered. However, she couldn’t help but remember how her heart raced with Tsugumi close to her. How she broke her personal bubble to comfort her. How she spilled her past to a sleeping princess, speaking out about it for the first time since reluctantly admitting it to Roselia.

Tsugumi had called her a “friendly presence.” Was this how friendship was meant to feel? She needed to consult someone. She couldn't bother Yukina with her personal problems. Though she's grown since joining Roselia, Ako's emotional maturity was yet at a level where Sayo felt comfortable consulting her on this. Sayo imagined Rinko would rather face an army alone than speak of such personal topics, so there was only one person left.

“Lady Imai.”

“Ooh, Sayo!” Lisa waved her into the tent. “What's up?”

Sayo crossed her arms, fingers rhythmically tapping on forearm. “I wished to check on you, is all.”

Lisa smiled. “Ah, okay! Well, everything's been fine. Having Afterglow travel with us is a breath of fresh air! Not that I don't like hanging out with Roselia, but change every once in a while does a person good!”

“...Right.”

“You've been having fun with them too, right?”

“‘Fun’ is...”

“I mean, you spend all your time with Tsugu, and it's pretty rare to see you so attached to someone—”

“Actually,” Sayo interrupted, covering her face with her hand in a feeble attempt to hide her . embarrassment, “there was something I wished to consult you about.”

Lisa cocked her head slightly. “Hmm?”

This was not good. Or easy. “Well. I. Hmm.”

“...Sayo?”

“...My apologies. Lady Imai, have you ever…” Even without looking, she could feel that worried gaze. “...been close to someone? I mean, extremely close?”

“Yeah! Yukina and I are really close!”

“I see…” Of course, they were friends since childhood. “Do you like spending time with Lady Minato?”

“Of course! She's my best friend!”

“Does it ache when you're apart?” 

Sayo waited a moment for a response, but continued when there was none. “And you think about her whenever your mind wanders, and you wish to spend all your free time with her and protect her from all the harm in the world, and you find everything about her and what she does mesmerizing? Is that normal, in a friendship?”

Sayo looked back up at Lisa. She was still smiling, but it was different. There was something about the way she looked at her that was more sincere, more knowing, than before.

“Sayo, do you feel that way towards someone?”

“I…” Sayo fidgeted for a moment. “I admit, I have never had close friends, so the concept is new. I just want to make sure this is how it is meant to feel...”

Lisa laughed. “No need to be nervous! This is completely normal!”

“A-Ah, is that so?” Sayo sighed. She bowed her head slightly before turning to leave. “So there was no reason to be worried. Thank you, Lady Imai—”

“But it's not friendship.”

Sayo stopped. “...What?”

“You're thinking too small, Sayo. What's the next level after friendship?”

“Close friendship.”

“After that?”

“...best friendship?”

Lisa groaned. “Sayoooo!”

Sayo turned back to face her, scowl deep. “I fail to understand what you wish to insinuate.”

“Say a boy and a girl were close friends, and the girl thought about this boy all the time and didn't want to be apart from him. She thought he was great and enjoyed being around him. She would be…?”

“What is this, a romance novel? Obviously, that girl is in… lo...”

Sayo turned pale.

Lisa grinned.

_No… no, that can't…_

“Sayo.”

_No, that doesn't make sense… we've known each other for about two weeks, that's nowhere near enough time to truly connect, right? Putting that aside… she is a princess! And I am a failed knight… no, this cannot be love, impossible—_

“Sayo!” A hand on her shoulder broke Sayo out of her thoughts. “You're getting caught up in your own thoughts again.”

“...I am not.”

Lisa giggled. “We've been traveling together long enough, I can easily tell.” She gave a nice firm pat to Sayo’s shoulder. “It's a lot to take in, I know. But you chose a good one! A princess, of all people!”

Sayo suddenly went into a coughing fit.

Lisa’s grin grew wider. “You’re pretty easy to read, Sayo!”

How did people read her so?! She hadn't even been aware of it until just a moment ago!

Hands clapped together. “Now then! Let's talk confession, shall we? It's important to tell her before we all separate at Soleil, so you can spend as much time lovey-dovey as possible—”

“I… I won’t be _telling_ her…”

“What?! Why not?!”

Sayo finally caught her breath. “She’s a princess, Lady Imai. And I am a failure.”

"Are you talking about Hina?" Lisa shook her head. “Tsugumi doesn’t care about that! We’ve all seen the way she looks at you, Sayo.”

“She doesn’t know!” Sayo yelled, hands curled so tightly into fists that any more force would break skin. “And she won’t know. She is meant to return to the Soleil Kingdom, and never see any of us again.” 

_As it’s meant to be._

“Sayo…”

A deep breath. “Lady Imai, thank you for your help. I will be retiring for the night.”

“Sayo, wait!”

But Sayo is already out of the tent before she can say any more.

* * *

Alone, Sayo contemplated.

_I shouldn’t feel this way._

_Feelings are natural._

_Princess Hazawa needn’t be burdened by these feelings._

_She would accept me._

_But she would never feel the same way._

For an entire day, she stayed in her tent, debating her feelings.

Her reaction surely caused issue, as the group was meant to move as quickly as possible. Yet Sayo couldn’t will herself to leave. Just as before, Sayo was a failure. Nothing compared to Hina. 

She watched night turn to day, and then back to night. Voices called out to her from outside her makeshift barrier, but she would shoo them all away, even Tsugumi.

She planned to not move until this problem was resolved.

As usual with this group, things never go as planned.

Sayo wasn’t sure of the time, but no light shined through the tent’s fabric. None had, for as long as she could tell.

Sadness and contemplation could only stave off hunger for so long. She could only assume that the others had made their way to bed by now. To see any of them would cause nothing but pain on both sides. She could easily sneak to the convoy to find something to satiate her stomach.

As she contemplated her route, a noise broke her concentration.

The sound of metal clashing with metal.

Sayo sat up with a start.

_A battle?!_

No time to don armor. All Sayo needed now was her blade. She grabbed the hilt, conveniently resting near her bed for such a situation.

In record time, Sayo arrived to the source of the sounds: the camp’s fire pit. Illuminated only by the flickering flames, Roselia and Afterglow were locked in battle with black-clad warriors. Eyes darting, she could count about five. Of her own allies, there were eight.

...Eight?!

“Lady Minato!” Sayo found her tactician behind Ran, watching her struggle against an enemy.

“Sayo. You’re late.”

“Where is Princess Hazawa?!”

“Fled. Not per my orders.” Yukina would never order such a thing, Sayo knew well. It must have been out of a panic.

Sayo cursed. Had she only been around to protect her… “Where did she go?!”

Ran shoved the assailant back. “North!” she yelled behind her.

Sayo looked north, deep into the forest. The grip on her sword felt strong enough to break even steel. 

A quiet whisper caught her attention, a soft, yet powerful melody.

“ _ **~Bring it down as you desire, this is a determination symphony. Let your prayer of courage ride on your sound…**_ ~” 

Sayo felt her entire being invigorated with a magical strength. She turned back, locking eyes with Yukina’s determined gaze.

“Go.”

She nodded as thanks. With sword in hand, Sayo headed north.

Her dash turned to a sprint, looking desperately for any sign of Tsugumi. Until Sayo arrived, she would certainly be in danger. There’s no way the enemy would just allow her to run like that.

“S-Stay back!” 

To her left, Sayo heard a fearful cry. A foot turned, digging into the dirt as she pivoted in that direction. No momentum was lost as she bolted towards the voice.

Finally, a small clearing. Tsugumi stood, small dagger trembling in hand. The elation of seeing her unharmed was immediately crushed by the sight of what she was pointing the blade at.

A person, wearing the same black armor as the rest. A sword in their hand.

Sayo ran.

The blade rose.

_Faster!_

Nothing mattered more than saving the princess.

_Move faster, dammit!_

She had to save Tsugumi.

Sayo’s fist loosened grip.

_Anyone but her!_

Sayo rammed her shoulder into Tsugumi just as the blade swung down.

Searing pain shot through her back. Her mouth filled with warm liquid, leaving a taste of iron.

Sayo grit her teeth, and with every ounce of the fading strength in her, swung.

The back of her fist connected with bone, and she heard a strong crack and a scream. The liquid spilled from her mouth as all energy left her, and she fell to the ground.

Sayo clenched her fists, desperately fighting to get her body to move. That wouldn’t keep a trained fighter down for long. 

And yet, no matter how much she struggled, nothing moved. Her thoughts grew hazy.

She… she had to protect Tsugumi... 

She felt for her sword and found nothing. Right… it was weighing her down, so she let it go. What a rookie mistake.

"Lady Sayo!"

Everything was blurry, but she could tell Tsugumi was above her. She may not have been able to tell her everything, but at least she would be the last thing she would see before it all ended. But more importantly...

"Tsugumi… run…"

A weak hand rested on Tsugumi’s chest. With all the strength she had left, Sayo pushed.

_Leave me. You have to live…_

Perhaps Tsugumi was an immovable force. Or maybe Sayo had no strength left to exert. But nothing moved.

_You deserve it much more than I..._

She felt hands wrap around her own. Something wet fell on them. Tsugumi was warm. A comfortable warmth surrounded her. Sayo closed her eyes.

She felt the cold finger of death trying to take her. This was for the best, the fate that befell a traitor like her.

The darkness slowly took her.

And the last thing she would hear was a bestial roar...

* * *

_Light…_

A light beyond what she could see, surrounding her in the darkness. Had the goddess come for her?

A split second passed. 

The immense pain answered her question. 

Sayo groaned, her entire body aching. Even breathing brought her pain. Perhaps it was better for the goddess to take her, if this was the price she gained for living.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. It took time for them to adjust to the light. She was in… a tent? 

Sayo blinked. 

“Good morning, sleeping knight~”

The goddess definitely should have taken her.

Struggling, Sayo pulled herself up to her elbows, locking eyes with the figure sitting cross-legged on the ground. 

Moca smiled. “Welcome back to the world of the living~”

“What… what happened…” Sayo paused. “Tsugumi… where’s…”

Moca pointed. Sayo followed her finger with her gaze, across the tent and back to her. Looking down at her feet, she became aware of the weight near it. Tsugumi was near her legs, crossed arms acting as a makeshift pillow. The calm in her expression brought a smile to Sayo’s face.

“She hasn’t moved from your side for about two days. She saved your life, you know. Put in aaaaaall her white magic to healing your fatal wounds.”

A crushing feeling filled her chest, separate from her wounds. Tsugumi did that… for her?

“The… the assailants…”

“Dealt with. Moca told you, might of 300 men~” Moca flexed her twig arms.

“I see… Thank you…”

“And now you owe the great god Moca your life—”

“We are... even. At best.” 

“Ouch~ Miss Knight’s sharp words made a fatal wound in Moca’s heart~” Moca gripped her chest dramatically. Sayo merely huffed. At least someone was in high spirits.

A small grunt, and Moca springed to her feet. “It looks like the second sleeping beauty is stirring. I’ll leave you two be. Have fun~”

With a final wave, Moca exited the tent. With exact timing, it seemed, as the sounds of rustling near her feet grew louder.

Sleepily, Tsugumi opened her eyes.

The thumping of Sayo’s heart quickened. “Princess…”

As the drowsiness left her, Tsugumi’s eyes slowly grew wider. Without a warning, Sayo felt a heavy weight pressing on her torso. 

“Lady Sayo!!” Sayo was unsure what she needed to address at the moment: Tsugumi’s crying, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest, or the searing pain that came with Tsugumi’s tackle hug.

It was definitely the last one. Sayo allowed Tsugumi to let out her sobs until it became too much to bear. “Urgh…. Princess Tsugumi… grhh... _p-please…_ ” she croaked out.

“Oh!” Tsugumi scrambled off, lifting her arms in surprise. “I’m sorry! You’re hurt!”

“Fine… It’s…” Deep breaths calmed the pain to a tolerable ache. “I will be fine…”

Tsugumi sniffled. “You’re fine… You’re alive, thank the goddess…”

“You are the one who deserves the praise, Princess Tsugumi. You saved me, didn’t you?”

“No!” Tsugumi shook her head so hard, Sayo was sure it would fall off. "You were the one that saved me, Lady Sayo! If you hadn't been there, if you didn't push me out of the way, I..."

Stifled sobs told Sayo all she needed to know. She placed a gentle hand on Tsugumi's shoulder. Almost dying to save her had been the correct choice.

A fleeting thought passed through Sayo's mind, gone before she could fully register it. _If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have much to live for anyway._

“I’m sorry, I should have run like you said…”

Sayo shook her head. “Had you done so, I would not be here now. I know not what happened, but I thank you for saving my life. I will forever be indebted to you.” Through the pain, Sayo bowed her head. “I may be a failure of a knight, but my life is yours.”

“L-Life?!” Tsugumi’s face blushed a deep red. 

Sayo blinked.

_...Oh._

The two stayed frozen and in silence. Sayo wished to speak, to tell her something very important, but...

“Sayo, you’re awake.”

The two jumped, Tsugumi making as much distance as she could between them. They both looked towards the entrance of the tent, where Yukina stood, arms crossed.

“Lady Minato…”

“I knew you wouldn’t fall so easily. I came to let you know there’s been a change of plans.”

Sayo sat up straight. “How so, Lady Minato?”

Yukina’s gaze turned to Tsugumi. “The danger we predicted is no longer a hypothetical. The assassins from the night before prove that.” Yukina looked back to Sayo. “Taking her back to the castle will make her an easy target, and we’ve come to a consensus. First, you are to heal to something near fighting strength.”

“Of course.”

“Then, we investigate the source of these threats. Roselia, and Afterglow.”

Sayo’s eyes widened. With a small nod and smile, Sayo showed her support

“That is all. I’ll leave you to rest.” Yukina turned to leave, but not before Sayo caught a knowing smile on her face. 

Sayo truly was easy to read, wasn’t she?

Sayo felt her hand squeezed. She looked to see Tsugumi, face red. Her eyes reflected nothing but determination.

“Can… can I ask for anything?”

“...Uh… Of course.”

“...Okay.” Tsugumi takes a deep breath. "Lady Sayo. You call yourself a 'failed knight', but I can't understand why. You're a perfect knight. You're diligent, respectful, steadfast, and strong. You're also kind, considerate, and, um... well, extremely beautiful. And..." Tsugumi's resolve seemed to falter with each compliment. "Well, I'm nothing special, really... besides being royalty, I have nothing—"

“Wrong.” Tsugumi leaned back, shocked by Sayo's sudden outburst. Sayo probably had a similar expression as well, but she continued. "You are selfless, to the point of sainthood. You are kind and caring, a bright sun to all those that come in contact with you. And..." Sayo brought her hand to cover her mouth, looking away from Tsugumi. "You are incredibly cute.. " she muttered.

Sayo heard her stutter out some form of words, but nothing went through. Sayo was a fool, an utter buffoon! This wasn't supposed to go like this, it—

“L-Lady Sayo?”

“...Yes?”

“I... I ask of you...”

Sayo felt delicate fingers wrap around her hand. The hand she used to cover her face was gently pulled down. She looked back just in time to see Tsugumi lean forward.

Soft lips made contact with her own.

Sayo leaned into the kiss. How she yearned for Tsugumi’s warmth. Pulling Tsugumi into her, ignoring her aching muscles, nothing else in the world mattered.

The two separated.

Tsugumi broke the silence, laughing nervously. “Well… If I could be so selfish, um… please, stay?”

“...Of course, Princess Tsugumi.”

**Author's Note:**

> yukina- songstress/tactician  
> sayo - paladin  
> ako - dark mage  
> rinko - anima mage  
> lisa - cleric  
>   
> ran- hero  
> moca- thief/manakete (i have no idea how obvious i made that)  
> tomoe - anima mage  
> tsugu- cleric  
> himari- fighter  
>   
> 


End file.
